The following disclosure relates to a vehicle-height adjustment system including a tank for storing a pressure medium.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-70615) discloses a vehicle-height adjustment system including a tank for storing air. In this vehicle-height adjustment system, a compressor is activated when a pressure of air stored in the tank becomes less than a lower limit value of a set range, and the compressor is stopped when the pressure of air stored in the tank reaches an upper limit value of the set range.